


Cheer Up

by CorporalMarshmallow



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, self-ship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalMarshmallow/pseuds/CorporalMarshmallow
Summary: Nick helps Tonny (self insert OC) cheer up after a bad day.





	Cheer Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another self ship fanfic because cringe culture is dead!! XD My self insert OC is a tiger in this one, and she's taller than Nick. She works as an artist who takes commissions from other people and sells them artwork. Enjoy!!

Tonny slumped down onto the couch of her apartment, extremely grumpy and irritated. She had to deal with an angry customer, who pointed out the mistakes with the sketch he requested and was extremely ungrateful towards her, cussing her out and sending her death threats. This was by far the worst customer she’s ever dealt with.  
The emotions overtaking her at once, Tonny eventually grew depressed, and she started crying softly. She was just so sick and tired of this bullcrap; she just wanted people to have some sense of appreciation for once. She was not perfect at all, and she really wished people would just accept that.  
Tonny’s crying was soon interrupted by the ringtone on her phone, signaling that she was receiving a call. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she looked at her phone to see that it was from her boyfriend, Nick Wilde. Taking a deep breath before exhaling, she pressed the “accept” button and held her phone to her ear. “Hello?”  
“Heya, Stripes. I just got off work today. You wanna go grab something to eat?” the fox spoke.  
Tonny played with a strand of her hair before responding in a solemn tone, “No thanks… I’m not hungry.”  
Nick is silent for a moment before he spoke, “Wait. You’re not usually one to turn down food like this. What’s wrong, hon?”  
The tiger closed her eyes and sighed. “I...had to deal with an angry customer today… He threatened death on me, and, well...I’m just feeling crummy about it.”  
The fox was silent once more before speaking. “Oh, I see… Sorry to hear that, Tonny. Here, how about I grab us some Chinese takeout, then come over and snuggle with you? That sound good?”  
Tonny opened her eyes, looking down as she nodded. “Sure. That would be nice. Thank you, Nick.”  
“No problem, sweetheart. I’ll be there as soon as I can. Until then, hang tight, and please don’t hurt yourself. Okay? Love you.”  
“Love you too.”  
With that said, the fox hung up, and Tonny placed her phone down and rolled over so she was laying down on her back, closing her eyes and attempting some form of meditation. Soon enough the doorbell rang, and she opened her eyes, stood up, and walked to the door. Looking through the peephole and seeing her fox lover carrying a bag with two boxes of takeout, she opened the door to reveal herself to him.  
Nick looked up at his taller girlfriend and smirked. “Hey there, gorgeous.”  
She smirked a little. “Hello, handsome.” She stepped to the side. “Come on in.”  
The fox happily walked in, and the tiger followed him into the living room, watching as he set the bag down on the table. The two sat down on the couch, and Nick took the boxes out, along with some plastic forks and napkins. Tonny grabbed a fork and opened a box, which contained shrimp rice, and Nick did the same with the other box. The two proceeded to eat in silence for a short moment before the tiger spoke.  
“Thanks again for all of this, Nick. I really appreciate it.”  
The small fox smiled and nodded. “Of course, hon. I’ll do anything to make you happy.”  
Tonny smiled a little. “I’ll definitely return the favor when you have a bad day. Or basically whenever you need me to.”  
Nick chuckled. “And I’ll appreciate that as well, Stripes.”  
They continued eating, eventually finishing the rice. They both cleaned up their mess, then Nick grabbed Tonny’s hand and pulled her back to the couch. He grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around both of them. Wrapping his arms around his girlfriend, the fox pulled her into him, embracing them in a nice, warm cuddle.  
“You feel better yet, Stripes?” Nick whispered softly into her ear.  
Tonny thought about it for a short moment then replied, “For the most part, yeah.”  
“What? For the most part?” He scoffs in a non-serious matter. “Technically that means some of you still feels bad, so I won’t accept that answer.”  
The tiger turned to the fox. “I’m fine, Nick. Really.”  
Nick shook his head. “Oh, no no no. We’re gonna have to do something about that mood of yours, missy.” He turned to face her and leaned in towards her.  
Tonny blushed a little and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could do so, Nick reached his hands forward and began tickling her stomach. The tiger started squirming, and eventually laughter came out of her as she fell onto her back. She tried to escape from his touch, but that only made him smile and tickle her harder and faster, keeping her trapped underneath him.  
After a few more short moments of the tickle-fest, Nick pulled away while Tonny took the opportunity to regain her breath. Once she finally did, Nick leaned into her once more, staring deep into her eyes. “Now do you really feel better?”  
Staring into his eyes back, she smiled. “Yes, I do.”  
Nick continued staring into her eyes for a short moment, then he smirked softly, closed his eyes, and closed the gap between the two, bringing Tonny into a soft kiss. Tonny closed her eyes and returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him closer. The two exchanged several soft kisses before they both break for air. Then Nick laid down next to Tonny and pulled her into him once more, running his fingers through her hair. “I love you, Stripes.”  
Smirking, Tonny nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I love you too, Nick.”  
With that said, the two fell asleep into each other’s arms, Tonny’s worries having slipped away.


End file.
